


The Family Dinner

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: The Family Dinners [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Crowley invite their boys over for a family dinner every month. There are some things that they can all count on: Bobby being grumpy and Crowley always being handy with innuendos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Dinner

Bobby had been slaving away in the kitchen preparing everything for their guests, while Crowley sat in the room Bobby used as a working place which was usually cluttered with books.

Ever since Crowley moved in with him this room had become orderly and now for the occasion it hosted a dining table where it was possible for a family to eat.

Crowley just sent his last e-mail with a business proposal to an investor, who would hopefully in the next year invest in Singer/MacLeod Used Cars, when he heard the lovely soft voice of Bobby swimming in from the kitchen.

“Oy princess, I ain’t paying you for sitting on your bum all day and lookin’ pretty, get your ass over here and peel the potatoes.”

Crowley went over to the kitchen and standing in the doorway he said: “What a sweet mouth you’ve got you charmer, wanna bring that over here to give me a kiss?”

“Not gonna happen, if you don’t help with the cooking” said Bobby still grumpy, but the wrinkles across his eyes showed that he was smiling.

“Careful not to ruin your fancy suit though, I ain’t going to the dry cleaner's this month anymore.”

“Oh, Bobby light of my life, I know how well you love a man in a suit and I also know how well you like this particular one on me, so no use pretending.”

Bobby turned a shade darker at Crowley’s innuendo about what they liked to do in the bedroom.

“How cute the bearded princess blushes” teased Crowley with love oozing from voice.

“Yeah, yeah smooth-talking smartass. Get helpin’ or I ain’t givin’ you dinner.”

Sighing, Crowley went over to the kitchen counter where a mountain of potatoes enough for six people lay ready for peeling. He had just dressed in his apron which was matching with Bobby’s and picked up the potato peeler, when the doorbell rang.

“Ah saved by the bell”, said Crowley.

“Should I go answer it?”

“Yeah might as well since I got my hands stuck in this bird and unless you want them to shake the chicken instead of my hand, you go.”

Crowley left the kitchen relieved, but Bobby called after him: “You ain’t of the hook about the potatoes though.”

“Bollocks”, said Crowley while he opened the door.

In front of him stood Dean and Castiel, both looking very smart in suits and ties and Cas in his obligatory trenchcoat and just then Crowley realized that Dean too was dressed in a trenchcoat.

“Dean my boy, what happened to you, has Cas gone shopping with you? I must say this look suits you. Nothing against plaid shirts and jeans, particularly on your perky bum, but my do you look fantastic. Did you do something with your hair, too?”

Dean was very grim. “I was Cas’ idea to dress me up in this monkey suit, OK? Can we come in now so that I can at least get rid of the trenchcoat or are you gonna peel us to death in the freakin’ cold out here?”

Crowley had totally forgotten about the dreaded potato peeler in his hand over the sight of Dean shining like a new penny.

“Sure sweethearts, come on in, but go through to the kitchen first so Bobby can see you in all your glory.”

The three of them entered the kitchen and Bobby couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Dean.

“Hey son, you scrub up well.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at all of them.

“Is the show over, can I hang the trenchcoat now?”

“I thought you said you liked trenchcoats, Dean?” asked Cas quietly.

Obviously Dean hadn’t shut up about his new clothes all the way over here.

“No I didn’t say that, Cas. I said I liked your trenchcoat on you, not on me.”

“Dean we all know you get Cas to leave his trenchcoat for you whenever he travels to a sunny state for a meeting and you use it was a pillow, because it smells like him. And you two also like to play peek-a-boo with Cas only being dressed in his coat and then with the honey-”

“Crowley, potatoes, now” Bobby cut him off at this moment, while Dean and Cas had turned as red as radishes and scuttled off to hang their coats.

“Oh come on, I rarely see the boys as it is, they’re always so busy and now I’m not allowed to make them a little uncomfortable. What is the point of this family festival if I can’t make fun of my boys?”

“It’s because we see them so little that we’re having them over here, whenever we’re all free. Not to embarrass them.”

“Alright, but only for you Bobby Singer.” said Crowley admitting defeat for the moment and finally turning to the vegetables. While both the older man worked without their usual bickering they heard Dean and Cas talking in the hall.

“Cas, it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but I want to look like myself, and let you look like yourself too.”

“I am sorry, Dean, I just thought you might like the clothes.”

“Of course I like them, but I already wear so many fancy clothes for work, I like to go casual on the weekends.”

“From what I recall you sometimes like to go without anything on weekends," said Cas.

“If you’re not careful, I will go naked right now and give Crowley something to talk about for at least the next three family meetings.”

“I wouldn’t have a problem with that, but I don’t want Crowley to get the wrong idea. I don’t mind when he flirts with you, because I know he doesn’t mean it. I’m just being silly.”

“He’s got nothing on you, babe, I’m not gonna run away with my anyone not as long as I’ve got my tax accountant right here with me. I don’t want you to ever change” rasped Dean reassuringly.

The next thing Bobby and Crowley could hear distinctly out of the hallway were snogging noises. With one look they told each other silently not to go and interrupt the lovebirds because they needed to make up and forget the silly fight they had had the whole day.

At that moment the bell rang again. “Oh for Pete’s sake, I’ve got my hands in the birds again, Crowley can you go?”

“Carry on like that, love, and you’ll make me jealous,” said Crowley as he wiped his hands of on his apron and went to get the door.

When he opened it he saw his beloved giant moose with his boyfriend. Both with long hair and positively beaming at Crowley.

“Moose, good to see you”, he said, hugging him, which was always comical because Sam had to fold himself together to reach the smaller man properly.

“And squirt, too” he also hugged Gabriel, which was a lot easily to manage than hugging Giganthor.

“Honestly the height difference between you. Squirt here could easily hide under moose - not that he doesn’t do that anyway.”

Dean and Cas had come up behind Crowley to greet the newcomers as well.

“Hey Crowley, are you gonna leave them in the cold too, or can they come in so I can hug my brother properly?”

The hallway was getting crowded now and it didn’t help much that Bobby came along from the kitchen wiping his hands.

Crowley could not help but observe: “Hello sight for sore eyes, have you finally managed to get rid of the clingy birds who wanted their stuffing from you?”

“If you ain’t shutting your mouth, I’m gonna stuff you!”

“Promise?” asked Crowley feigning innocence.

 

Later when they all had sat down to eat, they talked about what had been happening in their lives since they had all been together last.

“Bobby here still hasn’t learned how to make a proper cup of tea” said Crowley. “Honestly, I can positively hear the teabags screaming when he tries to make a cuppa. Mind you, he has a habit of making all sorts of teabags scream sometimes.”

They all tried to ignore the mental image this particular innuendo of Crowley’s had given them and he went on to talk about the new investor he wanted for their business.

Dean talked a bit about his work at the university and couldn’t help to say that he had been working at introducing a casual friday in his department of mechanical engineering, because “it’s not as if the developers are working on their machines in suits,” he said winking at Cas, who smiled a little droopy, but who was treated with a big kiss from Dean after which he smiled reminiscent of a honey cake horse.

“So you mean your engineers don’t screw in fancy clothing?” was the inevitable reply from Crowley.

Everyone groaned and Bobby went to the kitchen to get desert.

Over desert it was Sam and Gabriel’s turn to share what was new in their life.

“Well nothing special really, Sam has just finished a big lawsuit, something about protecting the forest or against mistreatment of animals, you know what he’s like.” Sammy gave Gabriel his best bitchface at this point. “Aw, don’t you just adore him. It’s all good with me at the firm, too. We’re working on this particular new brand of sweets that will blow your mind- ah, stop Crowley, you’ll say nothing. Maybe next time I could bring you some samples for desert. And yeah, hm, was there anything else we wanted to tell them, Sammy?”

Sam grinned almost as big as Castiel had a few minutes ago and said: “We’ve decided to get married.”

All of them sprang up to congratulate the both of them and after they had all said how very happy they were for them, Crowley desperately wanted to bring out a toast for all their health and happiness. Expecting the worst, they said down until Crowley had broken out Bobby’s best “Old Fuck You” from the cabinet (“that’s how he calls it whenever I want to go and get a sip from it, I don’t know why”) and had given each of them a glass. He began his toast with:

“To Giganthor the talking moose and his squirrel, (no Dean not you), with all the best wishes for their future, which if they are half so lucky as I am will be surrounded by family, health, money and last but not least the one person with whom they want to spent the rest of their life and without whom, despite some bickering, they would not wish to live. Bobby you are the most important thing in my life and the day you married me was the happiest day of my life. That is the sort of happiness that I wish for all of you to have and as father and father of the groom and groom there remains only to say: To Sam and Gabriel.”

Everyone drained their glasses and Crowley sat down again. “That was only half as embarrassing as I thought” he said.

Everybody was really moved by Crowley’s little speech and Bobby couldn’t take it anymore: “You guys are breaking my heart, but could we please roll credits on this chick flick now?”

The effect of this exclamation was a little lessened by the fact that he held hands with his husband and his eyes appeared rather wet.

 

Later that evening when they had all gone to bed, Crowley slipped under the covers and observed to Bobby: “That was one of our better dinner parties I must say.”

“Yep and made even better by the fact that you didn’t embarrass the kids in your little toast.”

“Really, Bobby would I do a thing like that?”

“That question was rhetorical, wasn’t it?”

“I suppose so. But, sweetheart there are a few moments where you have to be serious in life, only a few mind you, and today was one of them.”

“Sometimes you can be so…”

“Infuriating, obnoxious?”

“Yeah those, too. But sometimes when you aren’t driving me up the wall you can really deserve to be loved, ya know that?”

“Then why don’t you do your best, Mr. Singer?”

“Oh I will, Mr. MacLeod-Singer, since you helped with the cooking today.”


End file.
